


GloomyCat69

by Reidzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Complicated Relationships, Experimental Style, Explicit Language, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secrets, Любовь/Ненависть, Тайны/Секреты, Элементы юмора, нецензурная лексика, переписки и чаты, пре-слэш, сложные отношения, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Что произойдет, если тот, кого вы считали другом по переписке, оказался в реальности вашим врагом?
Kudos: 3





	GloomyCat69

**Author's Note:**

> Очень давно хотела попробовать себя в написании чего-то подобного. Ну, и да... начался марафон!  
> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: Двое неизвестных общаются в анонимном чате, не подозревая, что в реальной жизни ненавидят друг друга.   
> — любовь/ненависть

**ВНИМАНИЕ!**  
Это формат чата, поэтому тут есть и должны быть ошибки. Ошибок не допускают в сообщениях только **Gloomy** и **PussyCat69** (если есть ошибка, ее исправляют тут же, следующим сообщением).

* * *

**[Чат Anonymous Cats]**   
**Дата: 13.01.XX**   
**Время: 23:05**   
_В сети 12 человек._

**PussyCat69** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 13 человек.

 ** _PussyCat69:_** Всем привет~  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ Привет.  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ ПРИВЕТ! Наконец то ты тут, а нас тут спор возник присоидиняйся  
 _ **Cielo:**_ Не надо! Мы сами разберемся!  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ не разберемся мы уже час спорим  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ отвалите от котика. он только зашел, а вы уже на него набрасываетесь.  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Как мило, мамкоеб, ты решил сегодня быть душкой?  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ *fuck you*  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Мне кажется, это любовь, мальчики!  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ Умолкни. Голова от тебя болит.  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *шмыгнул носом и обнял _@Cielo_ * Котик, меня обижают!

 **Вери-Вери Олд** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 14 человек.

 _ **Вери-Вери Олд:**_ О, а сегодня людно. Вечера. Что нового?  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Не знаю. Я только пришел. У _@ThousansSun_ и _@Cielo_ , кажется, какой-то спор. Солнышко попросил их рассудить.  
 _ **Вери-Вери Олд:**_ И как прогресс?  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *пожимает плечами*  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ да _@PussyCat69_ прав у нас спор. карочи мы про феминитивы говорили тут

 **Вери-Вери Олд** покинул беседу.  
В сети 13 человек.

 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Напугали старичка страшными словами.

 **Вери-Вери Олд** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 14 человек.

 ** _Вери-Вери Олд:_** Допустим. И кто на чем настаивает?  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ ну, нет. я в этом не участвую. пусть сами разбираются. подайте мне лучше поп-корна  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *протянул тазик поп-корна* Держи. Я отойду.

**PussyCat69: статус «не беспокоить».**   
_> Переход в личные сообщения._   
_> PussyCat69 создал диалог с Gloomy._   
_> PussyCat69: Они серьезно?_   
_> Gloomy: Да. Тут было очень шумно._   
_> PussyCat69: Не ожидал, что в этой беседе будут какие-то серьезные темы._   
_> PussyCat69: Как у тебя дела?_   
_> Gloomy: Ты вроде сказал, что отошел._   
_> PussyCat69: …_   
_> PussyCat69: Я не хотел участвовать в беседе и написал тебе. Если так настаиваешь, покидаю тебя…_   
_> PussyCat69 закончил диалог с Gloomy._

_> Переход в личные сообщения._   
_> Gloomy создал диалог с PussyCat69._   
_> Gloomy: Хорошо._   
_> Gloomy: А у тебя как?_   
_> Gloomy: …_   
_> Gloomy: Мне уйти?_   
_> PussyCat69: Нет! Ладно. Прости. Обидно было, что ты так сразу…_   
_> PussyCat69: В общем, неважно… А дела как всегда. Мистер главный мудак сегодня снова доебался._   
_> PussyCat69: В этот раз обмудку не понравился мой громкий смех._   
_> PussyCat69: Нет, серьезно! ты приикнь, этот долбодятел так и сказал, что мой голос звучит неприлично и уродливо._   
_> PussyCat69: прикинь*_   
_> Gloomy: Почему ты ему так не нравишься?_   
_> PussyCat69: Спроси чего попроще, я откуда знаю? С самого поступления жизнь мне портит. Слава богу, что скоро выпуск. Не увижу его вечность. И даже больше. У него недотрах, наверное._   
_> Gloomy: Забей на него._   
_> PussyCat69: Ты сказал, что у тебя дела хорошо, а как же та шлюха? Снова приперлась?_   
_> Gloomy: Да… Светила счастливым лицом с самого утра и раздражала. Еще и клеилась снова ко мне. Ненавижу ее. Она как ко мне прилипнет, ощущаю себя так, словно в унитаз руку макнул._   
_> PussyCat69: И что ей надо от тебя?_   
_> Gloomy: Он просто издевается надо мной._   
_> Gloomy: Она*_   
_> PussyCat69: Давай о приятном? К черту всех долбоебов в окружении. Эта баба же скоро выпустится? Ну, вот и похуй на нее. Лучше скажи, что сейчас делаешь?_   
_> Gloomy: Отдыхаю. Я недавно закончил с докладом, теперь просто втыкаю в ноутбук._   
_> PussyCat69: Фи, как скучно, учеба… А я готовлю печеньки. Хочешь сфоткаю?_   
_> Gloomy: Давай._

PussyCat69 отправляет запрос на отправление фотографии.  
Gloomy принимает запрос.  
Фотография загружена.

_> PussyCat69: Ну, что, как тебе?_   
_> Gloomy: ХАХАХА._   
_> PussyCat69: *офигевши смотрит* Ты чего это? Издеваешься?_   
_> Gloomy: Ага. Это что, сгоревшие гномики?_   
_> PussyCat69: …_   
_> PussyCat69: Это были олени…_   
_> PussyCat69: Я угробил на них два часа…_   
_> PussyCat69: Больше никогда не буду готовить…_   
_> Gloomу: Эй. Ты чего? Все не так плохо._   
_> PussyCat69: *надулся*_   
_> Gloomy: Да ладно тебе. Вон тот справа неплохо вышел._   
_> PussyCat69: Правда?_   
_> Gloomy: Да._   
_> PussyCat69: Помнишь о чем мы договаривались?_   
_> Gloomy: Да._   
_> PussyCat69: Отлично. Я буду ждать. ^^_   
_> PussyCat69: Принести печенок?_   
_> Gloomy: Не стоит._   
_> PussyCat69: Все-таки плохо?_   
_> PussyCat69: Ну, и к черту. Всегда знал, что готовка не для меня._   
_> PussyCat69: Сохраню остатки на память и засуну тому мудаку в рот. Или подкину._   
_> Gloome: Ты очень мстительный._   
_> PussyCat69: *потирает руки* Но ты же поощряешь это?_   
_> Gloomy: Каждого зазнавшегося необходимо ставить на место._   
_> PussyCat69: Значит…_   
_> Gloomy: Да._   
_> PussyCat69: Чудно! Я отойду теперь по-настоящему._

PussyCat69 отсутствовал 1 час и 59 минут.  
PussyCat69 вернулся.

_> PussyCat69: Я вернулся! Ты еще тут?_   
_> PussyCat69: Аууу!_   
_> PussyCat69: Эй, ты же в сети, чего не отвечаешь?_   
_> PussyCat69: Серьезно? Просто молчишь?_   
_> PussyCat69: …_   
_> PussyCat69: …_   
_> PussyCat69: …_   
_> PussyCat69: .!._   
_> PussyCat69: (. Y .)_   
_> PussyCat69: 8===D_   
_> PussyCat69: pIsHoL NaHuI :(((((((((((((((((_   
_> Gloomy: Что за пошлятину ты тут устроил? Я был занят._   
_> PussyCat69: :*_   
_> PussyCat69: И чем же?_

Gloomy отправляет запрос на отправление фотографии.  
PussyCat69 принимает запрос.  
Фотография загружена.

_> PussуСаt69: Вау…_   
_> PussyCat69: А ты хорош…_   
_> PussyCat69: Стоп, ты и правда за это время занялся выпечкой?_   
_> Gloomy: Когда встретимся, лучше я принесу выпечку._   
_> PussyCat69: *завистливо смотрит и тяжело вздыхает* Ты прав, у тебя вышло красиво…_   
_> Gloomy: Я…_   
_> Gloomy: Ничего._   
_> PussyCat69: М? Хотел что-то сказать?_   
_> Gloomy: Нет, ничего. Мне пора. Спишемся завтра. Удачи._   
_> PussyCat69: Хорошо. Спокойной ночи <3_   
_> Gloomy: Ушел._   
_> Gloomy закончил диалог с PussyCat69._

**Gloomy** покинул беседу.  
В сети 5 человек.

**PussyCat69: статус «не беспокоить» снят.**

_**ThousandSunny:**_ гаварю тебе та реклама отпад  
 _ **Cielo:**_ Верю… О, ты вернулся. Долго ты.  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Ммм, так вышло.  
 ** _ThousandSunny:_** и Глуми сразу вышел… Отвечаю это неспроста. вы там мутки мутите да?  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *fuck you*  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ одобряю…  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ Я всего-лишь пошутил, чаво вы сразу начинаете…  
 _ **Cielo:**_ Мне тоже пора, честно говоря. Уже поздно, завтра вставать рано, да и у меня часовой пояс другой.  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ :(  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Как же так?(((  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ Быстро ливаешь.  
 _ **Cielo:**_ Что поделать. Всем спокойной ночи.

_> Переход в личные сообщения._   
_> Cielo создал диалог с PussyCat69._   
_> Cielo: удачи вам с глуми ^_^ ты — единственный, с кем он хотя бы общается. Будет здорово, если у вас что-то сложится… Вы же в одном городе живете, да?_   
_> PussyCat69: И ты, Брут?_   
_> Cielo: Держу пальчики за вас *-*_   
_> Cielo закончил диалог с PussyCat69._

**Cielo** покинул чат.  
В сети 4 человека.

 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Какая тишина. Неужели, тут все держится на мне и небушке?  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ _@ThousandSunny?_  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ ффып4336опвпа  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ ???  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ ой соррян. теелфон на лицо упал. я спать наверно тоже пойду уже никаких сил нет едва досидел до этого времени. споккккккккккккккккккккккккккккккккккккккккккк  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ спокойнйо ночи

 **ThousandSunny** покинул беседу.  
В сети 3 человека.

 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Так, кто в сети? Я, мамкоеб и?..  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ *развел руками* не знаю.  
 _ **PussyCаt69:**_ Ладно, тогда и я спать. Всем спокойной ночи.

 **PussyCat69** покинул беседу.  
В сети 2 человека.

 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ спокойной  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ уже вышел лять! ну и пошел нахер.

 **Motherf**ker007** покинул беседу.  
В сети 1 человек.

 _ **Всевидящий:**_ ке-ке-ке-ке-ке…

 **[Чат Anonymous Cats]**  
 **Дата: 14.01.ХХ**  
 **Время: 09:06**  
В сети 1 человек.

 **PussyCat69** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 2 человека.

 **PussyCat69:** Черт! Тут никого нет!

 **PussyCat69** покинул беседу.  
В сети 1 человек.

 **ThousandSunny** присоединился к беседе.  
 **Cielo** присоединился к беседе.  
 **Gloomy** присоединился к беседе.  
 **Motherf**ker007** присоединился к беседе.  
 **Вери-Вери Олд** присоединился к беседе.  
 **аладушек** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 7 человек.

 _ **Cielo:**_ Всем доброе утро!  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ Утро. Добрым. Не. Бывает.  
 _ **Cielo:**_ Да ладно тебе. :) Бывает. Я вот встал, покушал, пришел вовремя в школу. Красотииища.  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ Убью за излишний оптимизм.  
 _ **Cielo:**_ Хиии! Не нааадооооо!  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ Да, не надо! Утро существует для великих свершений  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ присоединюсь к глуми…  
 _ **аладушек:**_ меня наконец-то выписали! Из больницы! УРА ТОВАРИСТЧИ УРА ГДЕ ВАШИ ЭМОЦИИ  
 _ **Вери-Вери Олд:**_ Без тебя было так тихо и спокойно… Может, снова сломаешь себе ногу? Или лучше две… И руки тоже.  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ +  
 _ **Cielo:**_ —  
 _ **Cielo:**_ =_=

 **PussyCat69** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 8 человек.

 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ -!  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ +  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ +++++++++++  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ \---------  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Хотя не знаю, о чем вы тут говорите. Я недавно заходил, никого не было.  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ Не повезло.

**PussyCat69: статус «не беспокоить».**

_> Переход в личные сообщения._   
_> PussyCat69 создал диалог с Gloomy._   
_> PussyCat69: Я не смог!_   
_> Gloomy: ?_   
_> PussyCat69: этот урод!!! Я не смог осуществить затею. Меня… наказали._   
_> Gloomy: В смысле?_   
_> PussyCat69: ОН РЕШИЛ ОТЫГРАТЬСЯ НА МНЕ! ЗАСТАВИЛ МЫТЬ ЭТАЖ._   
_> Gloomy: Отбитый…_   
_> PussyCat69: Ненавижу его…_   
_> Gloomy: Знаешь, после все твоих рассказов… Я очень хочу ему вмазать. Поставить на место._   
_> Pussycat69: Он, зараза, сильный. *плачет*_   
_> PussyCat69: В смысле, реально сильный. Каким бы уродом он не был, я не советую тебе с ним связываться. С его силой приходится считаться… Если бы не это… Клянусь, я бы давно его уже поставил на место!_   
_> Gloomy: Это звучит как комплимент._   
_> PussyCat69: *кривится*_   
_> Gloomy: Но я тоже очень сильный. На выходных сам увидишь._   
_> PussyCat69: Даже не верится, что уже послезавтра… мы уже сколько общаемся? Три месяца?_   
_> Gloomy: 3 месяца и 24 дня._   
_> PussyCat69: Какая точность, хаха._   
_> PussyCat69: А после встречи ты подумаешь над тем моим предложением?_   
_> Gloomy: Подумаю._   
_> PussyCat69: C:_   
_> Gloomy закончил диалог с PusyCat69._

**PussyCat69** покидает беседу.  
 **Gloomy** покидает беседу.  
В сети 6 человек.

 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ отвечаю, это не с проста

 **[Чат Anonymous Cats]**  
 **Дата: 17.01.ХХ**  
 **Время: 00:06**  
В сети 1 человек.

 **PussyCat69** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 2 человека.

 _ **PussyCat69:**_ АХ ТЫ СУКИН СЫН ИДИ СЮДА  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Подожду тебя…

 **[Чат Anonymous Cats]**  
 **Дата: 17.01.ХХ**  
 **Время: 01:06**  
В сети 2 человека.

 **Gloomy** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 3 человека.

 _ **PussyCat69:**_ ЗНАЧИТ, ШЛЮХА, ДА? ВЕШАЕТСЯ НА ТЕБЯ? ДА?  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ Заставил мыть целый этаж? Это была всего лишь доска. Я попросил тебя вымыть чертову доску.  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ А я на тебя не вешаюсь! Терпеть тебя не могу! Да чтобы я! К тебе! Лишний раз! Прикоснулся!!!  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Значит, я для тебя — унитаз с микробами? Как мило, господин мудак!  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *hate you*  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *hate you*  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *hate you*  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *hate you*  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ *hate you*  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ Взаимно. До свидания.

 **Gloomy** покинул беседу.  
В сети 2 человека.

 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Не больно-то и хотелось!  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Мудак!

 _ **PussyCat69** _покинул беседу.  
В сети 1 человек.

 **Всевидящий:** WTF? 0_0

 **[Чат Anonymous Cats]**  
 **Дата: 23.01.ХХ**  
 **Время: 15:45**  
В сети 11 человек.

 **PussyCat69** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 12 человек.

**PussyCat69: статус «не беспокоить».**

**Gloomy** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 13 человек.

 _ **Gloomy:**_ Будешь отмалчиваться и делать меня козлом отпущения?  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ ????  
 _ **Cielo:**_ @_@  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ Что за…

**Gloomy: статус «не беспокоить».**

_> Переход в личные сообщения._   
_> Gloomy создает диалог с PussyCat69._   
_> PussyCat69 покидает диалог с Gloomy._   
_> Gloomy создает диалог с PussyCat69._   
_> PussyCat69: Что тебе нужно?_   
_> Gloomy: Поговорить._   
_> PussyCat69: Надеюсь, что однажды к тебе придут мои сожженные гномы, залезут тебе в глотку и там застрянут._   
_> Gloomy: Как мило с твоей стороны._   
_> PussyCat69: *fuck you*_   
_> Gloomy: …_   
_> Gloomy: …_   
_> Gloomy: Как дела?_   
_> PussyCat69: .!._   
_> Gloomy: Я серьезно!_   
_> PussyCat69: А я думал, что ты со шлюхами не желаешь иметь ничего общего, стараюсь не ТРОГАТЬ тебя лишний раз._   
_> Gloomy: А я думал, что ты не общается с МУДАКАМИ._   
_> PussyCat69: …_   
_> Gloomy: …_

PussyCat69 отправляет запрос на отправление фотографии.  
Gloomy принимает запрос.  
Фотография загружена.

_> Gloomy: Уже лучше._   
_> PussyCat69: Думал о тебе, пока выпекал. }:-)_   
_> Gloomy: Почти не подгорели._   
_> PussyCat69: Твое лицо я лучше сожру. Сначала откушу уши. Потом нос. Потом остальное. И буду пережевывать._   
_> Gloomy: …_   
_> Gloomy: Прости._   
_> Gloomy закончил диалог с PussyCat69._   
_> PussyCat69 создал диалог с Gloomy._   
_> PussyCat69: Прости тоже._   
_> PussyCat69 закончил диалог с Gloomy._

**PussyCat69: статус «не беспокоить» снят.**

**PussyCat69** покинул беседу.  
 **Gloomy** покинул беседу.  
В сети 11 человек.

 _ **Cielo:**_ Согласен с солнцем… Что-то явно происходит.  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ

 **PussyCat69** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 12 человек.

 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Нет, знаете, это ни в какие ворота! Так не пойдет! Где этот засранец?!  
 _ **Cielo:**_ Вышел…

 **Gloomy** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 13 человек.

 _ **Cielo:**_ Вернулся...  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ Мы не договорили!  
 _ **Cielo:**_ с любовными драмами уходите в лс!  
 _ **PussyCat69:**_ Завтра! На той же станции! Я тебе все выскажу в лицо!  
 _ **Gloomy:**_ В 15:00 и без опозданий.

 **Gloomy** покинул беседу.  
 **PussyCat69** покинул беседу.  
В сети 11 человек.

 **[Чат Anonymous Cats]  
** **Дата: 25.01.ХХ**  
 **Время: 18:46**  
В сети 11 человек.

 **GloomyCat69** присоединился к беседе.  
В сети 12 человек.

 _ **Cielo:**_ Можно считать что вы помирились?  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ НЕТ.  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ Да.  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ твою же ~~%*@^ &*! @(@~~!. у этих отбитых теперь один аккаунт на двоих?  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ *довольная улыбка*  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ …  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ глуми если тебе нужна помощь подмигни  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ ;|  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ }:-)  
 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ сначала аккаунт общий, а потом постель.  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ Ошибся очередностью.  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ :***  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ Мы еще вернемся <3 А мы пока… Отойдем… Даааа?  
 _ **GloomyCat69:**_ Пошли.

 **GloomyCat69** покинул беседу.  
В сети 11 человек.

 _ **Motherf**ker007:**_ ~~%*@^ &*! @(@~~!  
 _ **Всевидящий:**_ Согласен.  
 _ **Cielo:**_ O_______________O  
 _ **ThousandSunny:**_ O______________O

 **Всевидящий** покинул беседу.  
В сети 10 человек.


End file.
